Yuri Boyka
Background Yuri Boyka is a professional Russian prison fighter who appears as an antagonist in the Undisputed II film, and later became the main protagonist of the third film to the latest Undisputed film. He was portrayed by Scott Adkins. History Not much is known about Yuri Boyka before he went to prison. But during his life as a prisoner, he aims to become "The Most Complete Fighter In The World" boasting about winning a hundred fights before he unexpectedly loses to George Chambers. Storyline In Undisputed II: Last man Standing Yuri Boyka was first seen as an arrogant sadistic person who wants to become the champion of the prison fighters boasting about being "The Most complete fighter in the world". He is a prisoner participating in an illegal underground fighting match against Davic set by his Manager Gaga. He somehow finishes the fight quickly and quickly dispatches his opponents by throwing harder kicks than he can possibly be. He seems to be a relentless prisoner as he doesn't like people to stand on his way. On the other hand, Chambers isn't fully aware of Boyka's mischief in prison. Steven warns Chambers about standing in Boyka's way as he refuses to listen, Chambers throws a drink at his face agitating him and hereby starting a fight. Meanwhile, the Mob boss Gaga and Warden Markov tell Chambers that if he fights Boyka, he will likely get an expedited appeal and early release. Chambers initially refuses, but after spending time in demeaning physical labor in the prison's sewer system and experiencing firsthand the brutality of the guards, he reluctantly agrees. Before the fight began, Boyka's henchmen secretly have planned to set up the fight by giving Steven the drugged bottle for Chambers to drink. The match finally started as Boyka tells Chambers to set the match using only hands as he boasts of beating Chambers by his own game of Boxing. He, Boyka suddenly fall off having underestimated his opponent skills as a boxing much to Chambers surprise, He suddenly uses his legs to his own advantage and quickly decimates Chambers by his kicks. the round went fully well until Steven gave the drugged bottle to Chambers causing him to be drugged and was beaten by Boyka thereafter. Shortly after the match, Having realized that Chambers was drugged in their match, He becomes furious to the point of killing the two of his men. Stating that he want to become the next person of evolution in the martial arts, having exclaimed that he is "The Most Complete Fighter In The World" and that there is no way for a fighter like him to compete against a drugged opponent. Later on, Boyka accepts Chambers challenge for a rematch and During the course of their fight Chambers have suddenly break Boyka's knee due to the technique taught to him by Crot, and Boyka having suffered an injured knee have lost his friends and went from the prison champion into becoming a prison janitor. In Undisputed III: Redemption ''' Years have passed since his humiliating defeat at the hands of Chambers, Yuri Boyka now humbled by his injured knee has been relegated to work as a prison janitor in the place mopping the floors in the prison's sewage system. The mob boss Gaga, Boyka's former manager, has expanded his prison tournament enterprise into an inter-prison tournament called the Prison Spetz Competition (PSC), which gathers the best prison fighters from around the globe to compete for a chance at a cleared record and early release. As Boyka hears about the upcoming tournament, he began to train secretly in his cell strengthening his knee and trying to put himself back into fighting shape. Meanwhile, the final match in the prison have begun and Sykov, Gaga's fighter have won the fight making him a representative for Russia in the PSC. However, Boyka intervened and he was allowed by Gaga to fight Sykov to give him some dignity. He quickly dispatches Sykov in the fight and was qualified to enter the inter-prison tournament in Gorgon. After winning the match with Sykov, Boyka was sent into Gorgon as well as the other fighters to compete in the tournament where they met the cruel warden Kuss. After that, Boyka and the other fighters with the exception of Dolor, are forced to group up with several people to do hard labor and they are only allowed to train for one hour after the work. The tournament began the day after and are set into a group of eight and He was chosen to compete against Jean Dupont. He wins the fight quickly due to his superior skills. After the match, Boyka was complemented by Turbo, who was disrespectful and loudmouth which reminds him of Chambers. Turbo irritates Boyka who then punch him in the face. The two started fighting each other but they were stopped by the guards and are sent into solitary confinement in the hole but they are eventually freed by their managers Gaga and Farnatti due to their negotiations on the guards. Boyka then confesses to Gaga of how they were treated cruelly with hard-labor but unknown to him that Gaga already made an arrangement to Rezo shortly after their conversation. After being released out of the hole Boyka and Turbo slowly develops a trust towards each other as they started having short conversations and start working together by using the hard labor to their own advantage as part of their routine to train themselves. Turbo even introduces some improvised ointment to soothe Boyka's injured knee. The other day, the first fight in the semi-finals for the tournament has begun and Boyka was chosen to fight against Silva. Their fight went well until Silva unintentionally manages to get a hold of his injured knee which led to his advantage. As Boyka struggled with his knee, he attempts to use his superior hand to hand skill against Silva to even the odds. During the course of their fight, Boyka managed to get a hold of Silva's arm but escaped shortly until Boyka caught him in a triangle choke forcing him to submission. The fight ends with Boyka advancing to the final match facing either Turbo or Dolor in the ring. Soon after realizing that Turbo was beaten badly by the guards, Boyka initiates a plan to help Turbo escape in the site much to which Turbo refuses to accept until they realized that the losing fighters are not sent home but are killed on the spot. After being convinced, Boyka tries to break Turbo's chains but to no avail. They began quarreling with the guards and fight they way out until Boyka manages to steal the key from one of the guards. He then frees Turbo out to run in the forest while he was struck unconscious by one the guards. After he was caught, Boyka was sent back to prison where he was faced by Kuss and Rezo. He demands to talk to Gaga but he realizes that Gaga has abandoned him and now works for Rezo. The now furious Boyka reprimands Gaga for betraying him again referring him as Judas while stating how angry he is for his betrayal. Due to Turbo's escape, Rezo was forced to improvise the match leading Boyka to face Dolor in the championship match the next night. '''The Final match The final match starts at Dolor's favor due to his height, weight and longer reach advantage while Boyka only relies on his fighting styles. The match went well as he seems to keep up with Dolor's physical prowess by fighting evenly with him for quite a while until Dolor manages to get a hold of his injured knee and snaps it causing him to fell in great pain. He is now fighting at a disadvantage as he only has to rely on his endurance and pain tolerance to stand and get back up, he fights back but was relentlessly getting beaten out by Dolor until he fell from the ring. Seconds until the final count having a glimpse of his memories of the past he remembered Turbo's words "improvise, adapt, overcome" and wrapped the blood-soaked towel around his injured knee. Now feeling determined, he manages to use various techniques without using his showing new elements of fighting styles like Mma, grappling, wrestling, and dirty boxing. During the struggle, Boyka manages to break Dolor's shin due to knee strike finally ending the match. As a result, Yuri Boyka is now the undisputed champion of the first ever Prison Spetz Competition. After the intense fight ends, Boyka is now waiting in the prison locker for his freedom but was confronted by Kuss stating that the Turbo was not yet found and that he has to die in his place. Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes but the moment when Kuss was about to pull the trigger, Turbo shot him and took the lives of several of his guards freeing Boyka of his chains and bringing him to a car with Gaga. Having realized that Gaga has made a fake agreement with Rezo and have put all his bet on him. He took his share and gets out of the car. He and Turbo had a little conversation leading both of them to state their real names and they promised to have that match if they ever crossed their paths again. He was last seen in the movie running towards the city out of joy and excitement finally a free man. In Undisputed IV: Several months have passed since the events at Gorgon, Yuri Boyka now a free man have a new manager named Kiril. He became a famous contributor to the church but He is still akin to join a series of illegal underground fighting matches set in Kiev, Ukraine as he often wants to become an official MMA fighter waiting for an opportunity to participate in a legal match. Meanwhile, his manager, Kiril manage to find him a legal match that can give the winning fighter a chance to compete against the official MMA fighters in Budapest, which make Boyka confident in winning the said match. It was known that his opponent was named Viktor, a Russian veteran fighter who seems to have the same eagerness as Boyka everytime he fights. However before the fight began Kiril warns Boyka about his opponent's eagerness to fight doubting his abilities but his sheer confident does not stop him from fulfilling his goals as he states that all the fighters have the same eagerness like him to win. The match starts as both fighters showed off their skills that ended up entertaining the spectators in their fight. They fought evenly until Boyka manages to strike Viktor's face with a knee strike knocking him out. Viktor struggles desperately to get up but was quickly incapacitated by Boyka prompting him to stay down and yield the fight but Viktor stands up the last time only to be beaten by Boyka until he fell unconscious in the ring leading to his defeat. After the fight, Boyka saw a seemingly unconscious body of Viktor being carried on a stretcher who looks severely injured making him worried to the fact that the other day he asks Kiril about Viktor's condition. After learning about his death he immediately asks if Viktor has still remaining relatives left for him to help. In Viktor's valuables, he found out that Viktor had a wife named Alma and after finding out he forced Kiril to have him made a fake passport and quickly rushes to Russia to see Alma. When Boyka arrived in Russia, he quickly sees Alma in a community center being picked up in a van where he followed Alma to her workplace where she served as a waitress in an underground fighting club that belongs to a mob boss Zourab. After realizing that Alma has been working for Zourab Boyka approached Alma but he was sent outside the club where he instigates the fight with Zourab's guard where he beats them but was stopped by Zourab. The other day Boyka met Alma at a community center to discuss what happened to Viktor where he offered Viktor's winning as a payment but due to her rage and grief, Boyka was sent out to the community center by Alma. Moments later, Boyka came to Zourab's club to make a deal to fight for him in exchange for Alma's freedom, but Zourab reluctantly accepts the deal offering Boyka to fight 3 consecutive matches with his rules and with his main fighter Igor Kazimir, set in the final match. After the agreement ended, Boyka was led by Slava(One of Zourab's guard) in a local gym to train himself for the upcoming fight. The next morning Boyka was approached by Alma intensely but their conversation ended shortly after being interrupted by one of Zourab's guard. After arriving at the gym to train, one fighter steps ahead of him and continuously taunts him but until Boyka knocked him out in one kick leaving the other fighters stunned. In the evening, Boyka's first match have started and he ends up defeating his opponent via technical knockout, but before he could give the finishing blow, Boyka initially stopped beating him as the fight is already over. After the match, When Boyka was offered a drink by Alma, he asks her if there is another place to train and she reluctantly invited him to train at the community center. When Boyka arrived at the community center to train he asks Alma if the training had actually bothered her work but Alma replied that she missed it stating that Viktor has never stopped training before his death. In the evening the second match starts much to Boyka's surprise that he had faced two opponents, the Ozerov Brothers. The fight started at the brother's advantage using their numbers as their main technique against Boyka. The fight was intense as one fighter manages to injured Boyka's lower back but during the fight, the more experienced Boyka overpowers the two winning the fight via a double knockout. After the match, Alma offers him a massage for his back which he accepts gladly. Boyka asks Alma to leave to town if she had to but she can't as the community center needs her and that if she left, the children in the center will be in gangs or something worse due to that she leaves Boyka with the ointment she offered for his back. On the morning, Kiril calls Boyka about the upcoming tournament in Budapest in which he is only given until 9:45 pm til the last bus stop. The seemingly final match have started and Boyka was set to fight with Igor, the two fight evenly until Igor manages to get to Boyka's injured back incapacitating him for a moment. During the struggle, Boyka manages to gain the upper hand demonstrating his superior abilities to Igor so as a result, Boyka won the match knocking Igor out with two simultaneous blows to the head. As Boyka went to his locker to pack his things for Budapest, he was stopped by Zourab stating that he had to face his champion, Koshmar. Boyka disagrees but Zourab urges him to accept as there are no agreement between the two when Boyka refuses. In response, Boyka calls Kiril that he had to skip the trip at 9:45 pm giving him only until 10:00 pm, the last bus stop. Finally, Boyka accepts the challenge and waits on the ring for the final match. Moments later Koshmar arrived and the final match has started. Koshmar relentlessly overpowers Boyka several times first knocking him out cold in a knee strike but shortly before the tenth count, Boyka manages to get up as the fight progresses Koshmar unintentionally slams Boyka's injured back with a suplex leaving him d own in a moment but Boyka got back up again. This time, Boyka had adopted a new technique against his much stronger opponent, Grappling. During the fight, Boyka injured Koshmar's left leg with a leg lock and breaks his left arm with an armbar leaving Koshmar vulnerable.In the end, Boyka won the fight by sending Koshmar out of the ring via aerial kick leaving him unconscious. The time had already passed 10:00 pm and Boyka is too late to go to Budapest. After winning the fight, the hardened Zourab won't accept the deal he took Alma and he sends the two of his men to beat Boyka until incapacitation but Boyka got up and charges to his guards and during the struggle he was shot in the arm and in the leg but he ends up killing Slava and his men. When Boyka finds him, Zourab threatens to kill Alma if Boyka didn't put the gun down without a choice Boyka throws the gun and reprimands him of not honoring their agreement as Zourab was about to shoot Boyka Alma bit his hand which gives Boyka a chance to get to him but he still manages to shot Boyka in the abdomen. Still unphased, Boyka gets to Zourab and ended up killing him with a chokehold. After the brief fight with Zourab, Boyka wears out and he asks Alma for forgiveness in her husband's death which Alma doesn't respond. Boyka was arrested shortly before being sent to his former prison in Russia. Six months after the incident, Boyka was visited by Alma informing him that she had finally forgiven him. Feeling relieved, Boyka get back his old ways as the king of prison fighters still aiming for the title of the "Most complete fighter in the world." Skills and Abilities Strength: '''Boyka is strong enough to compete with bigger opponents such as George Chambers, Raul Quinones and Koshmar the nightmare. His strikes can incapacitate his opponents quickly even killing Viktor with a full blow to the head. '''Endurance: '''Boyka has endured blows from stronger opponents and got back up several times after getting knocked out. He fought 2 matches with an injured back and fought the whole tournament with one knee. He even took three gunshots and still manages to kill Zourab before wearing out. '''Stamina: '''Boyka has fought 4 fights in a week with only a night's rest, not including the fight he instigated with Zourab's guards. He won 2 straight matches with skilled opponents and keep up training after doing hard labor. '''Speed: '''Boyka is fast enough to keep up with two smaller opponents like the Ozerov brothers. He later managed to use this advantage to bigger opponents such as Koshmar. '''Techniques: Boyka is an expert fighter who can use various martial arts techniques at his disposal. He is seen using techniques such as Mma, Judo, Muay Thai, Boxing, Taekwondo, Jiu-Jitsu and various acrobatics. Later he seems to adopt various techniques used by his opponents. An instance is one in which he used new styles, such as fighting and fighting techniques, when suffering an injured knee against Pain. Another example is where he used the grip style when facing a much stronger opponent like Koshmar breaking his arm and leg with the results of his victory. Signature move:'''Boyka's signature move is called the "Guyver kick"' which is inspired in the movie Guyver: The Dark Hero.' 'Boyka however only used it twice in the undisputed franchise where had an improvised version of his own" He only used this move twice throughout the movies. Trivia ''"Shortly before the fourth undisputed film, Boyka had spent his winnings in the Prison Spetz Tournament to fix his knee, where he met a new manager named Kiri who has the same name as his cornerman in undisputed II: Last man Standing" "Boyka is fond of religious aspects, He might possibly be a devout catholic before being sent to prison" '' ''"Scott Adkins who played Yuri Boyka received his first action on film award as the breakout action star for undisputed III: Redemption which was praised by many fans around the world it may be one of the major turning points in his career" "Boyka has a total of 47 matches)including the rematch with Chambers) throughout the franchise. He was introduced having 34 fights plus the remaining 13 matches from the 2nd film all the way to the fourth film in the franchise" Category:Prison Fighter Category:Prisoner